1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic electroluminescence display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image display device, an organic electroluminescence display device using an organic electroluminescence device has been actively developed. An organic electroluminescence display device is different from a liquid crystal display device, and the like, in that it is a so-called self-luminescence display device which realizes a display by recombining holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode in a light emitting layer to emit a light emitting material which is an organic compound included in the light emitting layer.
As an organic electroluminescence device, for example, an organic device composed of a first electrode, a hole transport layer disposed on the first electrode, a light emitting layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the light emitting layer, and a second electrode disposed on the electron transport layer is known. From the first electrode, a hole is injected, and the injected hole moves through the hole transport layer to be injected to the light emitting layer. From the second electrode, an electron is injected, and the injected electron moves through the electron transport layer to be injected to the light emitting layer. The hole and the electron both injected to the light emitting layer are recombined to generate an exciton in the light emitting layer. An organic electroluminescence device emits light using light generated when the exciton falls to a ground state again. However, an organic electroluminescence device is not limited to the configuration described above, and various modifications thereof are possible.